


Good Girl

by KLS_09



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLS_09/pseuds/KLS_09
Summary: basic-ass title, i know. but we all know you're not here for that (;written as an accompaniment to @nsfwhyos art of jihyo and her bby girl sanaidk what i'm doing tbh





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and had like 2 hours to kill so i thought why not try my hand at dirty writing? This is like straight up pwp. lemme know what you think and maybe ill consider doing more

Jihyo opened the door to her apartment and threw her keys haphazardly on the counter. It had been a long day at work and she was in need of a serious pick-me-up. She knew just the thing. Smiling to herself, she walked into the kitchen to grab a small remote control out of the top drawer.

As she walked further into the apartment, toward her dark bedroom, she could begin to hear a faint low buzzing sound. She turned the dial on the device in her hand and the buzzing grew louder, accompanied by a series of soft cries and whimpers. The brunette turned the dial all the way down before entering the room.

"Sana-ya, I'm home~" Jihyo flipped the lights on and could only smirk at the sight that greeted her.

Sana was kneeling in the center of the bed, topless and blindfolded with her hands handcuffed behind her back. Her face was completely flushed and she stuttered as she spoke, "Ji-Jihyo..."

A sudden hand roughly grasped a fistful of her long light hair. Sana shivered when she felt Jihyo's breath on her ear, "Jihyo  _what,_ " the younger girl hissed, gripping Sana's hair tighter.

Sana gulped, "Jihyo...  _unnie._ "

"Good girl," Jihyo let the hair in her hand fall as she stroked the top of Sana's head, content with the girl's answer. She moved to stand in front of the bed, "Come here, on the ground."

Sana crawled forward slowly, following the sound of Jihyo's voice. The brunette helped guide her off the bed so she could kneel on the ground. She felt Jihyo run her fingers along her jawline before cupping her chin and pushing her thumb against her swollen lips, "Mmmh," Sana hummed, taking the digit into her mouth.

"Such a good girl," Jihyo smiled smugly as she watched the older girl open her mouth to stick her tongue out lewdly. Chuckling at Sana's clear desperation, she replaced her thumb with her index and middle fingers. She pressed down on Sana's tongue and pushed her fingers back into her mouth. Jihyo reveled in the feeling of the girl below wrapping her lips around her knuckles and twirling her tongue around her fingers. God, she loved Sana's oral fixation.

Sana pouted as Jihyo retracted her fingers from her mouth but it was short-lived as the younger girl soon filled the absence with her own mouth. They shared a tender kiss before Jihyo bit down on Sana's bottom lip. As Sana felt the sharp pressure on her lip lift, Jihyo undid the blindfold, allowing Sana to see that she was now sitting on the edge of the bed, her skirt pulled up around her waist and her legs slightly spread.

Sana didn't need Jihyo to say anything. She lurched forward, licking her way up the girl's thighs, littering them with little bites and the occasional suck. Jihyo closed her eyes and sighed, focusing on Sana's ministrations. A loud gasp escaped her lips and her eyes shot open when she felt the girl blow against her clothed core. Jihyo looked down to see Sana smiling mischievously up at her. Then, without warning, she continued to tease the brunette's pussy, giving her core a long, slow lick with the broad of her tongue. The light-haired girl nuzzled Jihyo's clit earning a strangled, "Sana-!"

Sana knelt back on her heels, "Jihyo unnie?"

Jihyo glared at her for pulling away but quickly softened her expression when she saw Sana's rounded, sparkling eyes.

"Panties, please?"

Jihyo leaned down to kiss the girl's forehead, "Of course, baby."

Jihyo slid her underwear down her legs and placed them beside her on the bed, when her hand found something hard. The brunette smiled darkly; how could she have forgotten about  _that_? She sat back, spreading her legs once again.

Sana eagerly moved forward to resume her place between Jihyo's thighs when a firm hand on the top of her head stopped her, "Ah-ah, where are your manners?" Jihyo scolded lightly.

"Thank you," the light-haired girl licked her lips.

"That's a good kitten. Go ahead," Jihyo removed her hand from her head and leaned back on the bed. Sana went in slowly this time, trailing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along the inside of Jihyo's thighs. Upon reaching her already dripping core, Sana could only stare, mesmerized at the sight.

"All this for me?"

"Mhm," Jihyo was growing impatient. Her hand returned to the back of Sana's head, "C'mon now, baby, unnie's waiting."

"Yes, ma'am." Sana quickly responded before diving in. She alternated between flicking the girl's clit with the tip of her tongue and rubbing it with her tongue flat against it, sometimes placing random kisses around her pussy. The hand on Sana's head pushed her in further as Jihyo's breath began to become labored. Just then, Sana heard a click and she let out a moan herself, her hips bucking at the sudden sensation within her.

With the small remote back in her free hand, Jihyo switched the vibrator inside Sana back on and peered down to watch the girl squirm between her legs, "Did I say you could stop?"

Whining, Sana dipped her tongue into Jihyo's core. The younger girl turned the dial higher and soon Sana's soft whines turned into loud moans, sending vibrations through Jihyo's body.

"Yeah, you like that?" Jihyo twisted the vibrator's dial back and forth, gradually going to a higher setting with each turn. The stimulation was making Sana dizzy, but she was still determined to please the girl above her. She traced firm, tight circles around Jihyo's sensitive pearl with her tongue, her arousal fueling the burst of enthusiasm. Jihyo clutched onto Sana's head harder.

At this point, Sana could feel Jihyo getting close and worked her mouth even faster than before. Jihyo's hips began to move on their own.

"Ah- fuck, Sana," Jihyo groaned, grinding against the older girl's face, "Keep going, I'm going to- fuck!"

With a couple of quick skillful flicks of Sana's tongue on her clit and a final long, hard suck, Jihyo reached her climax. Sana slowed her actions helping the girl ride out her orgasm. As Jihyo's body stilled, Sana sat up straight crying softly. Growing needier by the second, she tried to break free of her restraints in an attempt to relieve herself with her own hand.

Sana's increasing whines caught Jihyo's attention and brought her out of her post-orgasm daze. She fumbled around for the vibrator's remote and turned it off, throwing it back on the bed before kneeling in front of the light-haired girl on the ground. She cupped Sana's cheeks with both hands and covered her face with kisses.

Jihyo reached around Sana to undo the handcuffs. She brought the girl's sore wrists up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss to the red skin. They stood up and Jihyo guided them to lay on the bed, "You really are such a good girl, baby. Let me show you how good you are; you’ve earned it."

 


End file.
